Te dire adieu
by Hinaya-chan
Summary: OS assez court. Tumnus écrit à Lucy. Car il la perdra, elle, comme il a toujours perdu les personnes qu'il aimait. Très triste, vous êtes prévenus.


**Résumé : OS assez court. Tumnus écrit à Lucy. Car il sait que bientôt, leurs chemins devront se séparer. Que dire de plus sinon que j'ai brûlé mon cœur dans cette fiction…**

**Disclaimer : Le monde de Narnia appartient à C.S Lewis. Je tient à préciser que je n'ai jamais lu le livre, je me base uniquement sur ce que nous donnent les films. Donc veuillez me pardonner s'il y a des incohérences.**

* * *

><p>Ma très chère Lucy, ma Reine bien-aimée,<p>

J'ignore ce que je dois comprendre. J'ignore pourquoi il m'est offert de passer ces moments avec toi si tu dois m'être arrachée dans un futur proche.

Il m'a fallu du temps pour t'approcher. Pour perdre cette gêne que j'avais à tes côtés. Parce que tu es tellement plus lumineuse, tellement plus vivante que moi ! Parce que tu es tout ce que je ne suis pas… Jamais je n'aurais espéré pouvoir ne serait-ce que parler avec toi comme je le fais aujourd'hui. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu puisses faire attention à moi, toute petite chose perdue dans l'ombre. De là à oser rêver que tu puisses m'apprécier… Il y avait un gouffre, un gouffre que je pensais infranchissable et que pourtant, j'ai franchi, sans même m'en rendre compte, peut-être sans même l'avoir voulu puisque l'espoir me faisait défaut.

Ce gouffre aujourd'hui je m'y perds, sans aucun espoir de retour. Chaque moment passé à tes côtés me permet de te découvrir et je puis aujourd'hui affirmer que tu es l'une des plus belles personnes qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer dans ma vie. Bien que je ne connaisse pas tout de toi, je sais au fond de moi que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un à qui je suis déjà profondément attaché, quand bien même je ne le devrais. Car je vais te perdre. Je vais te perdre comme j'ai déjà perdu tous les autres, comme je perds toujours les personnes que j'aime. Tu partiras. Un jour, tu partiras. Et peut-être ce jour est-il plus proche que je ne veux me l'avouer. Tu feras ta vie, ailleurs, loin de nous, loin de moi. Et cette vie, je n'en ferai pas partie. Car tu n'es pas attachée à moi autant que je le suis à toi.

Peut-être que je me trompe. Peut-être pas. Toi seule le sais. Mais je refuse d'y croire. Car ton départ me fera déjà si mal que je ne puis me permettre d'espérer que tu veuilles revenir. Je fais partie de ton royaume. Pas de ta vie. Je suis ton conseiller et non ton ami. Je te crois capable de te détacher facilement des gens, si c'est nécessaire. Et c'est ce qu'il se passera avec moi. Tu m'oublieras, comme si tu ne m'avais jamais rencontré, tu vivras comme si nos routes ne s'étaient jamais croisées. Et je sais que cela me fera mal. Si tu peux oublier, moi, je ne le pourrai jamais. Comment le pourrais-je ? Tu es la lumière, tu es la vie. Je me refuse de tout mon être à oublier une personne auprès de laquelle j'ai tant souri, auprès de laquelle j'ai tant appris. Grâce à toi, je sais à présent que j'ai droit à l'erreur, qu'il existe en ce monde des personnes telles que toi qui ne jugent pas d'après les apparences, je sais aussi que je peux être apprécié, malgré tout ce que je peux penser de moi. Je sais aussi que je revivrais tout ce par quoi je suis déjà passé contre la certitude de te rencontrer à nouveau.

Je crois que je ne remercierais jamais assez celui ou celle qui veille sur moi pour t'avoir placée sur ma route. Et même si je dois souffrir de te perdre, souffrir comme j'ai rarement souffert de la perte d'une personne chère, je ne regretterai jamais, jamais de t'avoir connue. Car ta seule présence, ton seul sourire, le seul fait de te voir vivre me rendait heureux. C'est pour cela que tu dois partir. C'est pour cela que je dois te perdre. Pour que tu puisses vivre heureuse, comme tu l'entends. Pour que tu puisses continuer d'être libre. C'est tout ce qui importe. C'est tout ce que je désire pour toi. Peu importe si je dois souffrir, tant que tu restes cette personne extraordinaire que j'ai pu avoir le bonheur d'approcher quelque peu. Peu importe mes larmes si tu restes toujours telle que tu es, telle que je t'ai connue. Ne te perds pas, je t'en prie…

Peut-être trouveras-tu ces mots exagérés et je te comprendrais. Mais sache qu'ils reflètent sincèrement ce que je ressens. Eux seuls peuvent exprimer ce que je ne saurais dire. Sache également qu'aussi loin que tu sois, physiquement ou non, je penserais toujours à toi avec l'affection profonde que je te porte aujourd'hui. Merci d'avoir fait partie de ma vie. Merci de m'avoir offert ces moments à tes côtés. Sois heureuse et ne change jamais.

De tout mon cœur,

Tumnus


End file.
